


Captain Phasma Has Requested Your Presence

by muggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Phasma called Hux to her room; one time he called her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Phasma Has Requested Your Presence

** 1 **

“General Hux, Captain Phasma has requested your presence in her quarters.” 

“She’s… she’s what?” sniffed Hux, whipping around to face the stormtrooper, eyes wide and lip already curling upwards.

“Er, requested… your presence… in her quarters,” repeated the stormtrooper, haltingly. Hux noticed that the trooper began to edge backwards, just like they did when bringing bad news to Kylo Ren.

“A _captain_ sent a stormtrooper to request the presence of a _general_? To her personal quarters? Of all the nerve…” Hux started breathing heavily. “Inform the Captain that—no. I’ll do it myself. Clearly she needs a reminder of the proper regulations,” said Hux, intertwining his fingers and pushing down on his leather gloves.

During her years of service, Hux had always considered Phasma an excellent officer, even reminding him a bit of himself, in her adherence to rules and commitment to the cause. As he stormed down the hallway, Hux realized that he’d probably given her too much leeway lately, shown too much favoritism. Hadn’t he slipped her an extra portion at meal time last week? Oh… oh no—hadn’t he even winked at her as he delivered it? Hux sighed inwardly, frustrated at his careless mistake. He would now have to re-establish the balance of power, as she was clearly taking advantage of his brief show of weakness. Hux banged on Phasma’s door and it opened with a whir. He marched inside.

“What is the meaning of this most inconsiderate and inappropriate request?” huffed Hux, spitting slightly. 

Phasma, sitting on her bed but still in her armor, looked up and seemed to consider Hux silently for a moment, as he continued to puff. She removed her helmet, and he felt the resolve of his anger soften significantly—he hadn’t realized he’d never actually seen her face until now, and he’d certainly never pictured her being so beautiful under there. Her hair looked very soft and he wondered what possible sequence of events might lead to him being able to touch it. Wait no, he was supposed to feeling anger—he was angry, that’s right.

“Please forgive the improper procedure, General, but it seems I require your services,” she said, keeping her eyes steady on Hux as she removed her gloves.

“My—my services?” Hux was again shocked at the casualness with which she delivered her impertinence—there was a ship full of skilled technicians and handymen if she truly needed something serviced in her room. This confrontation was not going at all as he had intended, yet Hux still couldn’t bring himself to reprimand her like he would any other soldier, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He felt like his entire being was off-balance in this moment.

“Yes, and I’m afraid it’s a rather personal matter.” Phasma stood up from the bed and placed her helmet and gloves on the end table. “I’ve noticed you have such nice, long, delicate fingers, which happen to be precisely what I need for this task. I wonder if you would be willing to assist me?”

Hux’s chest tightened as she fixed her eyes on him once again. He’d grown so used to barking orders at eager-to-please underlings that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been asked for a friendly favor himself—and it seemed like she was asking for a very friendly favor indeed. Perhaps, he rationalized, if he performed this one task, she would be willing to discuss her behavior more seriously at a later time. He blinked and cleared his throat as she prowled forward, erasing the distance between them.

“I’m at your service, Captain,” he finally choked out.

** 2 **

“General Hux, Captain Phasma has requested your presence in her quarters.”

Hux nodded curtly at the stormtrooper, lips pursed. Hadn’t he specifically asked Captain Phasma not to call him in this manner again? People were bound to notice a pattern at some point, and besides, it was making him look weak in front of the other officers in the command room. It wasn’t entirely believable that a captain could continue giving orders to a First Order general without some sort of retribution, even if the command itself was something the First Order general desperately and wholeheartedly wanted to do anyway.

As he entered her quarters, Hux was determined to settle their business first—unlike last time.

“Captain, I really must insist that you—“ Hux began, but was silenced immediately as Phasma entered his field of vision. She wasn’t in her armor this time, but dressed in a simple, silky robe, with bare feet and damp hair, as though she’d just stepped out of the shower. Her casual elegance was overwhelming, and he abandoned his previous train of thought and strode quickly over to her, dropping to his knees at her feet. He nuzzled into her as he hugged her thighs, and felt her stroking the back of his head. Hux looked up at her.

Phasma tweaked his chin to signal him to stand up, which he did, obediently, running his fingers along her thighs, hips, and waist as he shifted back to his feet. She pulled him close to her and kissed him, and he could feel her warm body through the thin fabric of the robe. Her strength in battle was legendary among the stormtroopers, and the equipment in her room suggested that she must train nearly constantly in order to maintain her body’s power. And yet, here, in his arms, she was soft and pleasing to the touch, all curved lines and pillowy skin and peach fuzz. Her armor, he realized, concealed more than just her face.

** 3 **

“General Hux, Captain Phasma has requested your presence in her quarters.”

Hux remained facing the control panel for a moment, letting a small smile escape to the corners of his mouth where nobody but the stars could see him. He knew the informality of their arrangement meant that she’d still continued to request similar visits from other officers all this time, but he’d just seen her yesterday—it wasn’t supposed to be his turn again yet.

He walked down the hall attempting to conceal the distinct bounce in his step, but he’d forgotten how, exactly, that old walk was supposed to look. Hux was no blushing flower when it came to sexual entanglements, but his other engagements typically had a transactional air to them—even if there were no actual exchange of credits, they always carried a sense of courtesy, of trade, of curried favor. How often had one of his partners asked for something of him afterwards, be it a promotion or a pardon or a new hilted lightsaber? All Phasma required, refreshingly, was his body, and that was something he could eagerly and enthusiastically provide.

Phasma was already in bed when Hux entered the room, and looked up at him, smiling—and apparently already undressed—from under the covers. Hux swallowed hard and slipped off his shoes, removing his jacket and pants and folding them into a neat pile on the floor. He walked up to the bed, moved onto it on his knees, and crawled towards Phasma on all fours. She held his face as she pulled him in for a kiss, moving one hand below to stroke his cock over his briefs. Hux exhaled in one long breath, not wanting to move but knowing that it only got better from here.

*****

** +1 **

“Captain Phasma, General Hux has requested your presence in his quarters.”

Phasma stopped in her tracks, turning around to face the stormtrooper. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since the conclusion of Hux’s beautifully inspirational speech and the ensuing, triumphant destruction of the New Republic planets. Surely the general had other duties to attend to at this moment, or at least celebrations to oversee. And yet, by the stormtrooper’s rigid posture and fixed gaze, she could tell he was conveying the message accurately, strange as it was.

She approached Hux’s quarters cautiously, but the door whirred open before she could even knock. Hux was pacing inside, a slight sheen of sweat on his face and cheeks flushed, blood still running hot in his veins. 

“Captain, thank you for joining me,” he said, now standing eerily still and eyeing her intently. “Glory to the First Order.”

“Glory to the First Order,” she repeated, automatically. She still wasn’t entirely sure of his motives, so following the standard directives seemed like the best alternative for now.

“Please remove your helmet and armor, Captain,” he said, beginning to remove his own gloves. Phasma nodded and took off her helmet, unlaced her boots, and slipped out of her armor and body suit. Standing now in only her undergarments, Hux approached her and held out a hand, but instead of touching her, rather motioned for her to hand him her suit. He collected it and disappeared into the adjoining bedroom; for a moment, she was unsure if she was meant to follow him, but judging by the rustling she heard and the click of a door, she realized he was simply hanging her clothes in the closet. As romantic a gesture she’d ever have expected from General Hux. After a short while longer, he emerged from the bedroom also undressed, clad only in his First Order-issued standard briefs, which were valiantly but inadequately attempting to shield his erection from her eyes.

Hux marched towards her with singular, determined focus, grabbing her hips and kissing her with an intensity he’d never shown her before. He backed her onto the edge of the table behind her, and she felt his fingers clawing desperately into the fleshy part of her ass, pulling her closer to him. This was the heat she’d been looking for when she’d called him, brazenly, to her quarters that first evening.

Phasma leaned back on the table as Hux dropped to his knees again, yanking off her underwear and spreading her legs. He stroked the soft flesh of her inner thighs as he licked her cunt, tracing his tongue over her clit. She’d schooled him well these past few weeks, and as a willing scholar, he’d learned quickly to adjust his speed and pressure based on her moans. She now used one hand to grab the edge of the table to steady herself, pushing her hips deeper into his face; with the other hand, she grabbed a fistful of his Hux’s hair, knowing that mussing his normally perfect styling would only further drive his charged, animal passion. He responded as she expected, pressing his tongue into her with renewed intensity, driving her to come with an orgasm she felt shudder through her body all the way down to her toes.

Removing his briefs and leaping to his feet, Hux grabbed her ass again as he thrust his cock into her, grunting with effort. Phasma braced for the impact, and in that moment she was grateful for every weight she’d ever lifted and every spar she’d ever fought, as they had allowed her to withstand—even enjoy—the pummeling he was providing. Hux leaned forward and bit her shoulder, causing her to gasp at the sudden jut of pain, yet savoring the sensation as it mixed with her pleasure. Hux clung to her tightly as he came, fingers digging into her back, wheezing. He rested his head on her chest for a moment before moving, and pivoted around to sit on the table next to her, as they both panted and looked forward in silence.

“Glory to the First Order,” said Phasma, after a few moments, still in somewhat of a daze.

“Glory to the First Order,” repeated Hux, automatically.

“So, when will the weapon be charged again?” she asked, eyeing Hux.

“I believe preparations are in motion to target D’Qar next, but I don’t know the specific timing of—“

“General,” she interrupted. “That’s not the weapon I meant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=216634#cmt216634)!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
